Once Upon a time- Elsa in Storybrooke (featuring Swan Queen)
by Darkholme13
Summary: The story starts exactly where S3 ended, and it will be mainly focused on two things- Elsa and Swan Queen. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_I have not been publishing for a long time time now. Anyways I saw the last episode of OUAT and I wanted to write a fanfic about Elsa's arrival in storybrooke. Frozen is one my favorite Disney movies and I am soooooo excited that Elsa is now included in the cast. It will be awesome. I feel so happy. Hope you enjoy my story. Of course there will be loads of Swan Queen. ;)_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Elsa sensed that it was about time.

Using all the energy she had left,she pushed the lid of her prison and her liquid body started flowing out. Even before she had started to reform herself,she sensed that she was in a totally different place,somewhere she had never been before. The air felt different. It felt warm,way to warm. Slowly, her liquid flesh shifted back into its natural solid state. Elsa was morphing back into her natural solid body. Her hair, her clothes and her face started to reform themselves out of the the icy cold liquid she had been trapped in for so long. Quickly,her eyes adjusted themselves to their surroundings. Elsa removed one of her gloves and sent and icy blast. Even after all this time locked away,her powers had not diminished at all.

She started to walk,determined to find the one who betrayed her in the first place.

The one who had locked her in.

* * *

38 years earlier

"Ollaaaaf..." Elsa repeated,as she walked towards the snowman, "I tried my best but I can't do it, I am sorry"

The snowman looked at her with sad eyes.

If he could shed tears, he would have done it right now but that was impossible for him. Olaf looked around him. There were hundreds of snowmen Queen Elsa had build. Most of them looked exactly like him. Except for one thing. They were lifeless puppets. Elsa had not be enable to bring them to life as she had once done for him. All he wanted was Elsa to created another snowman. Someone who would be just like him. However, Elsa just couldn't do it.

He did not blame Elsa for it. Of course not. Elsa was the one who gave him life. He owed her everything. And even here, she was trying her best to do it again.

This just seemed impossible.

"It's okayyyyy" Olaf replied,trying not to sound as depressed as he really was.

"Now I really have to go,sorry." She said, "but I promise not to give up, Olaf."

She gave Olaf a quick kiss on his forehead and made her way back to her castle.

Soon,Olaf was all alone with all his lifeless look alikes.

He was not asking for much.

All he wanted was someone like him.

But...

Maybe that was something impossible.

Maybe his life was bound to stay this way forever.

Always different.

Always one of a kind.

Ofcourse Elsa and Anna were his friends,but somehow, they couldn't possibly know how it felt to be him.

* * *

That night,Elsa was alone in her room, determined to practice her abilities. After all, if she had managed to do it once, she could to it again. She was so concentrated in what she was doing that she didn't even see that peculiar figured who had appeared in her room.

If was when he spoke that she finally noticed his presence.

It was a man.

Or rather, what had once been a man.

He has strange,reptile like eyes. His skin was scaly and dirty.

Elsa instinctively send a icy blast towards him but he merely lifted a finger and the icy blasted just vanished into fin air.

"Who are you?" Elsa finally managed to ask the stranger.

"My name is Rumplestilskin. Better known where I come from as THE DARK ONE deary" he replied in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, and whoever you are, who gave you the permission to come here?" Elsa asked.

"I know that you are having a little "problem" with your freezing ability deary" he replied back,putting unnecessary emphasis on the word problem.

"And I know the reason why" he added as he rubbed his hands vigorously together.

"What is the reason?" Elsa asked.

"There is a great evil who has come to Arendelle and it is your duty to destroy it to protect the ones you love most and restore your full powers" he explained.

"I don't understand..." Elsa started but the Dark One interrupted her.

"That evil shares the same ability with you. However, he also has the gift of immortality. If you destroy him, you will get all his powers and his immortality. You will be able to protect Arendelle just like you want to." He said.

"Butttt... I can't kill anyone..." Elsa started to plead.

"Deary, he died more that 300 years ago. You are just letting nature follow its course. Do it for Arendelle. Do it for Anna,who risked her life for you."

Elsa lowered her head.

"What do you expect in return?" She asked.

"You will know soon. Killing the evil one is a test to see if you are fit for this task. But first I need to to kill that person by ripping his frozen heart out"

Elsa looked at him in disbelief.

"His name..." Rumple continued, "is Jack Frost."

* * *

_Like it until now?_

_Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy.

Sorry for taking sooo much time to update.

I have been busy with work.

I hope to be able to post the third chapter soon.

I doubt it thought.

Anyway, here you go with the second chapter.

As usual, R&amp;R.

Thank you. :-*

* * *

"Are you obsessed or whhaaattttt?"

Hook said in an annoyed tone as raised his eyes from the plate from which he was eating, and stared at Emma Swan.

"You have been talking about Regina all night long,what's going on miss Swan?" He added,pointing at the blond woman with his fork.

Emma was caught off guard.

They were both having dinner at granny's.

Emma had ordered a beefburger and a beer while Hook was eating granny's famous very spicy meat pie, and a rhum-coke.

She keep trying to think of something to say but nothing came into her mind, so she just continued eating her burger until there was nothing left in her plate but a few crumbs of bread and took a long sip of her cold beer.

The weather had been abnormally cold lately and ordering ice cold beer was a stupid idea.

"Emmmaaaa, say something..." Hook added after some minutes, but on a softer tone this time.

"My mother ruined her life once by making her lose her true love. I did the same too, she has all the reasons to hate me..."

Emma took her red jacket and quickly rose from her chair.

"I need to talk to her..." Emma said.

"No wait miss Swan. Where do you think you are running of like that?" Hook asked Emma,perplexed.

"I need to talk to her..." Was all he managed to get as an explanation.

* * *

When Regina opened the door,she looked rather surprised to see Emma.

"Miss swan,I have Henry for the weekend so I think you ought to pick him up on Sunday." she said sarcastically.

"In fact,I came for you. I came to see you."Emma found herself saying without realizing it.

"For me? After what you did to me? You and your mother, all the same." Regina snapped back.

"Did I do something wrong? You had a woman executed. A mother with a child. I just did what I thought was right. And I am so sorryyyyy..."

However Regina interrupted her.

"That's the thing! You did the right thing. I can't blame you for that. Robin hates me. He hates me for killing his first true love in the first place. And he his so right. i cannot blame anyone but me. I locked her up, and had her executed. All you did was reunite a mother with her son. And a man with his... True love. A family together. I cannot hate you for that..."

Regina marked a pause.

"I hate myself, Emma." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Regina listen, you were on the wrong path back then but you have changed and..."

"Changing doesn't erase all the bad things I have done... And these things that I've done..." Regina replied back.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked the mayor as a chill ran across her body.

Since one week,it had been abnormally cold.

"Please do..." Regina replied back dryly.

Regina led Emma to the lounge where they both had a seat.

Instinctively, Emma took a seat just right to Regina.

"Henry is asleep since a long time." Regina explained.

"He went to spend the day with Pinocchio today." She added as an explanation.

"I see you had nothing better to tonight since you came at my place on a Friday night instead of being with Mr Handless wonder." Regina said,rolling her eyes.

"Well, I kinda left him in the middle of a date to come at your place." Emma admitted to the former queen.

"Emma" Regina smirked, "one may think that you are more interested in dating me rather that Hook."

Emma caught herself blushing.

Before she had the time to reply, Regina got up and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Regina came back with two glasses filled with a yellow, sweet scented liquid.

"I still don't have anything stronger, Emma." She said with a wink, as she handed one glass to Emma.

Emma unexpectedly felt her stomach tight as she remembered the first time she had met Regina. She had not been expecting such a a classy,seductive lady.

"Regina," started Emma as the latter sat on the couch next to her.

"I wanted to..." But something caught Emma's attention and she could not complete her sentence.

Regina was wearing Zelena's necklace.

However, the green stone had turned completely black.

"Your sister's necklace." Emma said.

"Yes," Regina admitted.

"That is the only thing I got left from a wicked half-sister I did not get to know." She added.

"All that is left is a cold,empty and lifeless stone."

"Regina,I know how it feels. Trust me..." Emma started but she was interrupted but Regina.

"Emma, you have no idea how it feels. My half-sister was so consumed by hate that she would rather... " Regina marked a brief pause.

"end her life rather get to know me."

Two silent and discrete tears started to flow from the mayors brown eyes.

Emma instinctively came closer and took Regina in her arms.

Regina unexpectedly turned her face and kissed Emma, but then drew herself backwards, embarrassed.

"I am sorry Emma,that was way off the beam. I shouldn't have..."

But the mayor of Storybrooke would never end her sentence.

Emma leaned forward and gave Regina a full-fledged kiss on her red lips.

Regina pressed her lips against Emma.

Both women remained like this for several seconds, none of them wanting to break away.

After a few minutes, it was the blond who broke up the kiss first.

Emma had kissed many before, but this kiss was different.

it was as if she has never kissed before,and that from now on, she would never want to kiss any lips but those.

Regin felt dazed.

As if she was dreaming.

She, the former evil queen, had kissed the savior!

Suddenly,an icy cold wind swept both of them and threw them against the wall.

Regina a managed to get up and went see Emma, who was still laying unconscious on the floor.

Then something caught Regina's attention.

Emma's shirt was torn up just on the left side of her stomach, when she had been thrown away, and Regina could not believe her eyes she when she saw that- Emma a lion tattoo. A small, hardly noticeable lion tattoo on the left side of her perfect body.

Worried, Regina shook up Emma.

"Emma! Wake up!"

Regina felt if the air was becoming colder and colder.

"Emma,wake up" she continued as she looked for signs of injuries on Emma's body.

Slowly, the savior opened her eyes.

"What the hell was thaaaat?" She muttered.

Ironically, her answer was answered as they heard a female voice coming from behind them.

"That was me. Does the cold bother you?"

Before Regina and Emma could turn around, the whole room became completely frozen.


End file.
